Short Stories
by New Girl1
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories. Each chapter is a story. Mostly about the lesser known characters. Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

**Dislcaimer****: I own ****nothing that even remotely resembles something from a Harry Potter book/movie/etc. All that good stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and her imagination.**

I own Beryl… and that's about it!

I'm pretty sure it's all rated G. If it changes, I'll note it.

I hope you understand that these were written in about half an hour (each) and that they are the product of long periods of boredom. If there is a story you don't like, go ahead and read the other chapters! They're all pretty different.

Review if you want, don't if you don't.

That's 'bout it! I hope you'll enjoy reading them! And if you are half as bored as I was before writing them… I bet you'll like them!

Thank you for spending your time on my humble little stories!


	2. What's in a name?

**What's in a name?**

            At St-Mungo's hospital a family was awaiting the arrival of their newest member.   A 5 year old Percy was sitting in the waiting room, deeply engrossed into a book. And Arthur, the proud father-to-be (for the 5th time), was pulled out of the Ministry for the day. He presently had his hands full with 3 year old twins.

            It was about 11:58 pm on March 1st when the nurse came out to see the family. The boys were asleep but Arthur was pacing the room.

"M. Weasley? You have a healthy baby boy!"

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, forgetting his hopes for a girl. "Can I-?"

"But," the nurse cut in," There's another on the way."

            Arthur slumped down on the chair, barely missing one of the twins. Another set of twins? God knew he loved his family and wouldn't change it for the world, but… how could he afford it? The thought was pushed from his mind when the nurse re-appeared shortly after Midnight.

"M. Weasley! You have a girl! A beautiful baby girl!"

            Arthur was overjoyed.

"May I?" The nurse understood and nodded, she looked after the sleeping boys as he sped down the hall to his wife's rooms.

"Arthur, come and see." Called molly from the bed. " what a wonderful night! Both a handsome boy and our baby girl!"

            He just stared at the seen with a goofy, stupefied smile on his face. There, was his loving wife, a healthy baby boy and a beautiful baby girl.

            The doctor told him that she needed to rest and showed him out. Immediately, Arthur owled his two other sons that were at Hogwarts.

*          *          *

            The next day, Bill and Charlie were allowed to go see their new brother and sister. The family could never have been happier.

"Now, we've already decided that he should be Ronald. Ron for short." Explained Molly. " But what shall we name your sister? Boys, have you a name? We wanted to call her Ginny, but she just doesn't 'feel' like one."

            Just then, the baby girl opened her eyes. Two big, bright green eyes looked out at the new world. Percy took out his book ' Minerals of the Magic Mines'.

"Look," he said pointing at a picture in the book. "it's a beryl, they're the same colour as her eyes."

"Beryl…" Said Arthur, as if trying to guess the flavour of a mystery bean.

"I love it." Said Molly.

            After a while, Arthur and the boys left the room so that their mother and baby siblings could rest.

"Happy belated birthday Ron and Beryl." Whispered Percy over his shoulder.


	3. The Storm

**The Storm**

            It was a stormy night above the Burrow. The whole household was asleep except for two. Beryl crept out of her bed and went over to her twin's and looked at the sleeping 5 year old who looked nothing like her.

"Ron!" she whispered, he didn't even budge. Her white face paled even more as a lightning flashed and thunder clashed. Her auburn hair clung to her sweat dampened forehead.

She was so afraid, she felt sick. Quickly, she fled to the downstairs bathroom. Clingin to the ceramic bowl, she heaved up all of last night's supper.

*          *          *

            The other sleepless person was Charlie, he too, could never sleep during such stormy nights. Both of their fears were linked, Charlie thought back to that evening nearly two years ago.

_"Hurry up children! Astorm is on it's way. Bill, Charlie, never mind the gnomes dears. The rain will flood them. Percy, come read inside darling. Fred and George stop harassing Ron and come in here! Bring him with you." Molly was holding a two year old Ginny as she called for her children to come in. "Beryl, come now dear! Inside!"_

_            The children made their way to the house quickly. The rain began as an older man came in, rain stained his robes._

_"Arthur! Thank goodness, I thought you'd be stuck in the storm!"_

_"No,no. I made it in time. Ok now, head count!"_

_Arthur Weasley, the children's father, silently counted his children. His face soon furrowed in frustration._

_"Where's Beryl?"_

_            Soon the boys were all over the house calling her name, no answer came back. Lightning struck very near the house._

_"Oh,no! My baby!" Cried Molly._

_"Calm down dear, I'll go out and find her."_

_"I'll go too" stepped up an 18 year old Bill._

_"Me too" said Charlie, who was 16 at the time._

_"Alright boys, lets go. Percy, you look after your mother."_

_            A much younger boy nodded. As they stepped outside their robes were flung about by a violent wind. Each went for a different direction. There were only 3 places Beryl could be: The shed, the Field or a tree where she particularly liked to dream._

_            Charlie went on to the tree. As he neared it, he saw it had been blown over by the wind. He ran over as his heart sunk. When he peered in between the tangle of braches, he saw a small shuddering form. It was whimpering softly._

_"Beryl," he called in a gentle voice. " Beryl. It's okay now, honey. It's me, Charlie."_

_            Her head lifted slowly to show a nasty gash across the side of her forehead and matt, fearful green eyes. She crawled over to her brothers open arms and clung to him. He gently lifted her and ran home._

_            All this time, Ron was sitting at the window crying and pounding on the glass. Screaming for his twin. She had never been in trouble alone, he thought, she must be so scared! Fred and George pitied Ron, they could only imagine what it'd be like to be separated under such conditions._

_            Molly jumped as a stocky silhouette appeared in the door. It was holding a small, skinny child._

_"Beryl, my baby!" She quickly ran to Charlie and grabbed the shivering girl. " Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! Don't ever do that to me again! Your head! Oh my poor darling!"_

_            As Molly went to take care of the little girl, Charlie sent sparks out of the door to signal Beryl's safety. Needless to say, they were all happy to have her home safe. Especially Ron, who now had his twin under his watchful gaze again._

            Charlie figured he'd never sleep until he checked on his little sister. He went to her room, the bed was empty. A little startled he went down to see where she was. Turning the corner, he saw a little girl clinging to the toilet.

            She was very pale and shook up. She clung to him like that night nearly two years ago. He sat down on the floor and rocked her gently.

            What they never knew was that there was another suffering from insomnia that night. Molly crept down to make some tea. She noticed, in the bathroom, her second oldest son cradling her second youngest daughter. She then felt that all was right and went back to bed. In the morning, in the bathroom they found Charlie asleep with Beryl in his arms.

A/N: It was corny wasn't it? But it was nice, honest to goodness brotherly love. I promise the next story will be funnier and happier!


	4. Dishes

**Dishes: Why me?**

"Beryl!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley out of her kitchen window. " Come in and clean dishes!"

            Beryl got up from watching her brothers de-gnome the garden.

"Fine!" She said, rolling her eyes. Beryl got inside and looked at the large stacks of dirty dishes, pots and pans. This was definitely one of the downsides of a large family.

" Mum, could I please use magic?"

"You know very well you cannot!" Stressed Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, I'm sure even one year at Hogwarts qualifies as enough to do dishes!"

"No means no." Scolded Mrs. Weasley and she left to go read in the living room.

"Treats me like a bloody muggle! Should be against the law to deny your child magical growth and discovery!" Muttered Beryl as she rolled up her sleeves.

            Beryl had just started when she called to her mother.

"Mum, why can't one of the boys help?"

"Because, they're de-gnoming the garden dear." Called back her mother, not even paying attention.

            Beryl looked out longingly at the boys. They didn't seem to be enjoying their chores either, oh but how she envied them! At least they could joke and talk, but she was cooped up all alone in the kitchen. Suddenly Ginny walked by with a book in her hands.

"Hey, Gin! Come an' help would you?"

"No, I really to finish this book."

"If you don't I'll tell Harry your little secret!"

"Mu-um!" cried Ginny. "Do I have to help with the dishes?"

"No dear" Came the reply.

"Mu-um," it was Beryl's time to whine. "Why do I have to do this myself? If I have to do it muggle-way, it'll go a lot faster with two people!"

"No dear, Ginny's too young to be doing dishes."

            Beryl muttered to herself. " I was half her age when _I started dishes!" Ginny skipped happily out the door._

            Beryl was now almost half done, but looking at the still large stack of filth she noticed that 'half way done' wasn't saying much. Tears of fury were welling up in her beryl-green eyes when Bill came in for a drink of water. He was on vacation from Gringnotts but ended up doing chores anyway. Back de-gnoming the garden like when he was 8. Bill, noticing Beryl's unusual silence, questioned her.

"What's wrong, Ber?"

"Oh nothing. Mum just likes you guys more, that's all."

"How do you figure?" Said Bill, remembering such feelings at his age.

"Well, she decides to always give me the bad chores for start. Then, she makes it worse by not making Ginny help."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause she's 'too young'. That's a load of - "

"Hey, lets keep the swearing at a low, shall we?"

"Sorry, but it's all a lie! Ginny isn't too young. I've been doing this since I was half her age!"

"Ah, I see"

"Sure you do." Said Beryl sarcastically, viciously scrubbing at a ketchup stained plate. She always knew ketchup was evil and she'd get Fred and George back for using it so often.

"Really, I do." Said Bill honestly. " You want to know something?" He said rolling up his sleeves.

"What?" she answered, making room for Bill to help with dishes.

"Mum treated me the same way. Back when it was just Charlie and me. She'd make me de-gnome the garden while Charlie got to play."

"Really?" said a shocked Beryl. Ever since she could remember, Bill and Charlie were equally in the garden. Both de-gnoming and joking together.

            Bill looked down, smiled and nodded solemnly.

" It used to make me so mad, just like you. And the funny thing is, Charlie works with dragons for a living! He could easily have handled gnomes!"

            Beryl looked at her brother who was scrubbing at a cookie sheet. She worked thoughtfully for a moment, then:

"Does that mean Ginny'll end up cleaning for a living?"

            Bill just chuckled and said,

"No, I don't think so. All done, that wasn't so bad was now was it?"

            Beryl shook her head.

"But now we have to dry and put the dishes away."

            Bill sighed in despair. Then his face brightened.

"Don't tell mum…" he whispered and pulled out his wand.

            With a swish of the wand and a murmur, the dishes began putting themselves away. Beryl giggled and went outside to breath the fresh air. The boys were done de-gnoming so they all played a bit of Quiditch. 


	5. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

            Beryl laid on her bed and looked at her surroundings. It was a rainy day and had nothing to do. Her eyes fell across the room and onto another bed. This bed belonged to Ron, he wasn't there and the orange Chudley Cannons comforter was askew. She saw his teddy bear there, on top of the mess. Next, she let her eyes wander onto the walls. Ron's orange Cannons posters clashed horribly with her green Kenmare Kestrel posters.

            Just as Beryl was drifting off into a day-dream, the room door burst open. An 8 year old Ron came through. He then slammed the door behind him. Beryl lazily looked over to her panting brother.

"Fred and George?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

He nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Ronnikens," came a fake high pitch voice that belonged to on of the older twins. "We have something for you."

            Ron paled and looked over to Beryl with pleading eyes. She rolled off her bed and opened the door as Ron hid away.

"Sorry, Ron's not here. I think he went 'round to the kitchen."

"Now, now Beryl!" Scolded Fred mockingly, "You shouldn't lie to your older brothers. Now, where is he? We have something to show him." They pushed her aside and began tearing the room apart in search of him.

            Beryl cringed as her side of the room was being torn apart. She had just cleaned it, to mother's orders, yesterday. Then she saw what Fred and George had for Ron… a big fat hairy spider in a jar! Now, Beryl didn't like spiders, but Ron was TERRIFIED of them. Seeing an opportunity, she grabbed the jar and tossed it out the window into the rain. Fred and George just stopped, scowled at her and then left.

"K, Ron. You can come out now, they're gone."

            Ron hesitantly came out from under her bed and sighed in relief.

"Thanks" he said breathlessly. 

            By that time, their mum had just popped in.

"What's all that racket? And didn't I tell you to clean this? Clean it immediately!"

"But mu-um!" Began Beryl, she wouldn't listen.

"Now!" and she slammed the door shut.

            Beryl sat on her messed up bed and put her head in her hands. Ron felt kind of sorry.

"Aw, Ber. I'm sorry, I'll clean it."

"Nah, you do your half. I'll do mine…"

            They chatted as they cleaned. Before supper, their father went to call them for supper when he stopped to listen.

"…I'm really sorry 'bout ruining your clean half."

"Not your fault Fred and George pick on you. What I need is my OWN room. One where YOU can't hide in it. That' the reason our room's always messy…"

" Ron, Beryl! Time for supper!" Called M. Weasley as a thought popped into his head.

At the dinner table, M. Weasley finally voiced his idea.

"Well, I was thinking about Bill today. Then I thought, his room's going to be awfully empty now that he's in Egypt and all. I got to thinking, since Ron and Beryl are coming to an age of difference… maybe Beryl could have Bill's old room."

            Everyone looked startled at this very random suggestion. Beryl's face lit up.

"My own room?" an excited grin spread across her face.

"Yes, of course you'll have to owl Bill for his permission but it's a plausible idea."

"Arthur, that's a marvelous idea! I think it's about time they should each have a separate room." Said Mrs. Weasley.

            Beryl ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug. From there, she ran to her small desk and wrote a letter.

_Hello Bill,_

_            How's __Egypt__? I was just wondering… since you're gone and all… could I have your room? You know, kind of a sankchewary (sanctuary) from Ron's Fred and George problems? Owl me as soon as you can!_

_Love, Beryl.___

A few days later she got an answer.

_Greetings little sister,_

_            I would be most joyous to see my room going to such a mature young lady like yourself. Get Dad to clear out all the thing you think are clutter ( the door, the walls, the bed… you know)._

_Love always, Big Brother Bill_

            What a goof, thought Beryl. Within a few days Beryl had her room. It had been cleared of all Bill's old junk and replaced with Beryl's. She did keep one thing though, Bill's old Quiditch cards that were framed on the wall.

            Soon enough, Beryl was comfortable in her new room. It took a while to get used to not hearing Ron's snores or the missing orange posters that clashed so with her green ones.

            Then, on another rainy day as she lay on her bed day-dreaming she heard a door slam. She looked over to her door and smiled. She then looked up to the ceiling, imagining what was going on right above her. Ron was probably hiding.

*Stomp Stomp* Fred and George were going up the attic stairs.

*Slam* Fred and George opening her old door.

*Clash Bang* Fred and George looking for Ron.

*AHHHHH* Ron saw the hairy spider.

            Beryl smiled and whispered, "Sanctuary".


End file.
